Tie the Knot
by j0wey
Summary: Ryou has something to ask Keiichiro. what is the question? how will Keiichiro act? and why do i keep asking questions? this time my story is different... i promise RyouxKeiichiro yaoi fan's... there may be some rated R stuff in my next chapter.
1. Will you

Tie the Knot

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in it.

Ryou's Foot steps slowly walked down the stairs of the café. His hands deep in his pockets and a straight look upon his face like always. Ryou was deep in thought about something until his lover Keiichiro broke the train of thought by coming up behind Ryou hugging and cuddling him like usual. Ryou just looked up at Keiichiro and grunted lovingly. Keiichiro broke away and came around him and stood in front of Ryou.

"Ryou chan lets go to the park today…" Keiichiro said in his cheerful voice. Ryou thought,

"HN… maybe that would be the perfect time to ask him." Ryou looked up at his brunette lover and said in a baritone voice,

"Why not? We got nothing better to do anyway…" Keiichiro held Ryou's hand and they walked out the doors of the closed café. On the way to the park Keiichiro played around with Ryou lovingly like usual. Ryou would smirk at how stupid Keiichiro acted around him but he didn't mind at all.

Once they got to the park Ryou sat in the big cherry blossom tree while Keiichiro leaned up against it. Ryou would find some cherry blossoms that were all ready fallen and let them glide on Keiichiro. Keiichiro would laugh to himself because of the falling blossoms. Finally Ryou decided to come and sit down under the tree with Keiichiro. Everything was silent. All that would stir was the gentle breeze moving branches around and little birds chirping. Ryou looked up at Keiichiro who was still leaning up against the tree letting the wind caress his face and long hair.Ryou put a hand in his pocket feeling a velvety cube. He thought deeply for a second and broke the silence.

"Keiichiro, there's something important I need to tell you…" Keiichiro turned his gazed to Ryou and listened in. Ryou went down on one knee holding Keiichiro's left hand.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now…" He pulled out the velvet box out of his pocket and flipped open the lid with his thumb and then announced,

"Keiichiro, will you marry me?" Keiichiro gasped covering his mouth tears forming in his eyes. Ryou stayed silent patiently waiting for his lover's answer. Keiichiro went down on his knee's and hugged Ryou compassionately saying in between sobs,

"Yes…. I do!" Ryou embraced the hug smiling weakly. Keiichiro then leaned in and kissed Ryou gently on the lips with tear crystals still going down his cheeks. Ryou could help but feel like a weight was lifted off of him. He knew now… he indeed loved Keiichiro twice as much now that they were engaged to be married.

That's all I have right now peoples… I hope this is a little different from what I usually write. And now that I've written this fan fiction I kind of like it… I guess I'll write more likes this often…


	2. I Do

I Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew. I just use two characters for fun.

After being at the park for half an hour, the two lovers started walking back to the café. About three blocks from the café doors, Keiichiro started admiring the engagement ring on his left hand. Noticing this, Ryou smiled to himself, seeing how happy his long haired lover was. He thought to himself,

"I know were going o have a happy courtship. I just know it." Keiichiro got closer to Ryou holding his hand, only seconds from going through the doors of Café Mew Mew.

Later on, Ryou and Keiichiro were in Keiichiro's room sitting on his bed talking about plans for the wedding.

"Ryou I love you." Keiichiro said cuddling up to Ryou, wrapping his arms around him lovingly, as if he was saying more than "I love you." Ryou appreciated this gesture a lot even when the mew mew's weren't working in the Café. Which meant, on this day, Ryou and Keiichiro had the Café all to themselves without any interruptions.

After some time, Ryou laid down next to his lover slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt and kissing Keiichiro's neck lovingly.

"It's just you and me today…" Ryou said in a quiet voice. Keiichiro nodded his head in agreement and started unbuckling Ryou's shirt a little quicker and kissing Ryou compassionately going down the soft nape of his neck. Ryou just smiled to himself of the little amount of pleasure he was getting.

Suddenly, both Ryou and Keiichiro realized that the other's shouldn't know about their engagement, or even their relationship at all. Keiichiro felt a panic swaying through his body at the conflict at hand. Ryou hugged his lover and whispered in Keiichiro's ear,

"We'll leave for now… We'll go far away and get married and go on our honey moon. Then we'll come back like it was all a vacation. They'll never know." Keiichiro calmed down a little, knowing everything was going to be alright. He buried his face in Ryou's chest slowly breathing in the scent of vanilla. Ryou silently untied the brunette's hair and stroked it gently. Keiichiro lifted his head slightly looking deep in Ryou's icy blue eye's and said in a whisper,

"We have to pack soon then…" Ryou leaned his head toward Keiichiro's lips and kissed him slowly. Keiichiro deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide in between Ryou's soft wet lips. Ryou's body had a rush of ecstasy that caused him to fall on top of Keiichiro but still getting deeper and more passionate. Touching each other, groans of pleasure as the touches began in temptation.

Ryou, being dominate in the relationship, started sliding a free hand down Keiichiro's pants. Keiichiro gasped in excitement, shutting his eyes tightly, flushed beat red with sweat running down his face. Ryou undid Keiichiro's pants, sliding them off for better pleasure. Keiichiro panted short gasping breaths before Ryou continued his heated sex games with out the useless fabric getting in the way.

Ryou softly touched Keiichiro's lower waist area. Keiichiro's patients was reaching an all time high for his pleasure to continue. He knew Ryou was teasing him for a moment to test his stability. Finally, Ryou gently griped Keiichiro's man hood with his fingers wrapped around it. Slowly stroking it. Keiichiro moaned slightly louder from the heated area getting such attention. Ryou released Keiichiro's nether regions for a moment to remove his own trousers. Keiichiro whined from the climax not getting to the all time high he expected. Ryou pressed his pointer finger against Keiichiro's silk lips, saying in a gentle whisper,

"All in good time love." Keiichiro whined in a cute whisper,

"hurry koi, m… I can't hold on much longer… n…" Ryou smiled softly. He finally positioned himself on top of Keiichiro, ready to claim his lover as his own. It started out slow motion, back and forth. Silent little gasps in the bedroom. Things got more interesting as soon as Keiichiro whined louder for Ryou to go faster. Keiichiro whining made echo's in the room, with the combination of Ryou's low moans and the squeaking of the bed rocking with the motion of the escapades. It was all like a symphony of romance going faster and faster making the room spin as they tossed and turned in the bed, messing the perfectly folded bed sheets up. Ryou went faster thrusting his hips into Keiichiro, making him orgasm and clutch on to his lover for dear life. Beads of sweat caressing down their bodies like raindrops on an Amazon plant.

Suddenly, everything was hazy. Keiichiro Climaxed to the fullest. Darkness fell on the two lovers as they went into a deep slumber.


	3. Found Out

Found Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew… if I did Ryou and Keiichiro would be gay -skips around-

As the sun peeked over the window ceil, the two lovers laid close to each other, all snuggled and warm. Ryou fluttered his eye lids as he awoke from his deep slumber. He glanced at Keiichiro who laid next to him with a warm soft smile on his face. Ryou smiled lightly at his fiancé as his eyes slowly opened letting the sun make his hazel eyes glisten in the morning radiance. Ryou sat up hugging his beloved Keiichiro.

"Good morning koi." Keiichiro said in a calming voice. Ryou pressed his soft lips against Keiichiro's, holding him in a loving embrace. Keiichiro sat up as well and began to strokes his blond haired lover's chest. Ryou purred delicately with a satisfied smile on his face. Keiichiro giggled nervously knowing how cute his Ryou would purr.

Mean while, down stairs in Café Mew Mew, Zakuro was in early as usual. She was walking around setting the café up for the early rush in. Just as she was about to start cleaning, she heard giggling coming from up stairs in Keiichiro's room. At first she ignored the laughter thinking it was the radio, or something like that. After some time, Zakuro had an strange feeling something wasn't right when she didn't see Keiichiro come downstairs first thing. So she went upstairs following the giggling, leading straight to Keiichiro's room. She stood at the door for a moment wondering if she should go in or not. Finally she turned the knob on the door very quietly, leaving a crack in the door for her eye to take a look at what was going on. Her pupils widened when she saw Keiichiro in bed with Ryou. Ryou tickling Keiichiro's neck with butterfly kisses.

Being in shock, she accidentally let the door swing open exposing her to the lovers in bed. Ryou quickly turned his head to see Zakuro in the door way. Keiichiro, with eyes wider than Zakuro's, was speechless. Zakuro, finally calm, looked at them as if she'd seen things like that before. Keiichiro finally had the courage to say,

"Zakuro san… we didn't hear you coming…" He turned his head to hide the blushing from such a walk in embarrassment. Ryou on the other hand, was tying Keiichiro's hair in the pony tail that it usually was in. Zakuro finally chuckled a little.

"I had a feeling you two were up to something." Zakuro remarked with a soft reassuring smile on her face. "How long has it been going on?" Ryou finished tying the brunettes hair in a pony tail and managed to take Keiichiro's left hand and lift it up letting the sun light shine upon the proposal ring.

"I proposed to him yesterday." Ryou said with a cat like smirk on his face. Zakuro only chuckled a little more and finally said,

"that's wonderful." she turned to leave the room about to close the door. "oh and if you guys don't want me to tell the others… I won't." Finally she closed the door, leaving the two lovers in bed. Keiichiro sat there in awe about the whole scene. Ryou sat there just the same way as his beloved.

Later on, Zakuro wandered around the café doing her duty. Lettuce stumbled around breaking several plates into millions of pieces. Pudding bounced around in her adolescence way taking orders and livening up Café Mew Mew. Mint sat around most of the time sipping tea of different kinds is her elegant way. Ichigo on the other hand, was making a fuss with Ryou. Complaining about not getting a raise for all the work she had done sense day one. Ryou was starting to get quite ticked off, but remained calm at all costs.

In the kitchen, Keiichiro was preparing pastries of several genre's. All so elegant with an irresistible lip moistening sugary delight. Keiichiro couldn't help but feel proud of his work of art. Suddenly, without warning Ryou came into the kitchen. Keiichiro perked up knowing Ryou's foot steps anywhere. Ryou walked over to Keiichiro and peered at the lovely treats. Then without a hint of knowing, Ryou poked his finger into the icing of a delicious strawberry short cake. Keiichiro was shocked with a mixture of horror and disappointment.

"Relax Chiro kun, this is not for the customer," Ryou said playfully and pressed his icing covered finger onto Keiichiro's lips,

"it's just for us, fiancé." Keiichiro blushed lightly and licked to icing from his lip and lightly kissed Ryou on the lips leaving the icing residue on his lower lip. There was a sudden crash in the entrance door of the kitchen. Ryou and Keiichiro bolted their eyes towards the meek, emerald haired girl, Lettuce. Lettuce stood in the entrance in shock, eyes filled with tears. Keiichiro stepped forward and said in a calm voice,

"Lettuce san, you must be very calm." Suddenly, she bolted from the room, running out of the café crying. Keiichiro was about to run out of the kitchen after her when Ryou held him back.

"Let her go Keiichiro, when she's ready we'll explain it to her." Keiichiro looked at Ryou with a calm expression and without warning, hugged him.

"Zakuro knows, Lettuce knows, everyone will know Ryou. I'm scared."

Next chapter is coming up I know I keep cliff hanging everyone here but it's all worth while hope you liked it.


	4. Truth coming out

Truth Coming Out

Disclaimer: I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew…. This is just too much fun playing around with the characters in many ways

Ryou embraced his beloved fiancé for a long period of time while he tried to calm down from the nervous panic that was coursing through his veins. Zakuro briskly walked through the kitchen doors dragging Lettuce in with her by the arm.

"Ok, now that two of us know… you guys have to explain this to the train wreck here." Zakuro said in a mellow voice pointing at the verdant haired Mew. Keiichiro looked at Ryou with nervous eyes with a reply,

"We should explain it to her, perhaps the others as well." Ryou nodded and turned to Lettuce,

"Lettuce san, I know you were a little shocked by what you saw. You see, Keiichiro and I are gay." Ryou stopped with a serious look on his face. Lettuce, for the first time since she joined Tokyo Mew Mew, gave him a serious face back.

"I should… I should have known something was up. I always thought you liked me Shirigane san. Now that It's come to this…. I should be happy for what you have chosen, even if it kills me." Lettuce lowered her head in disgust. Ryou lifted her head up and looked into her eyes with a calmer voice,

"I love him Lettuce, I'm getting married, but if you want to… you can be the maid of honor at our wedding." Lettuces eye's glowed a neon green when she heard those words. She never once was asked to be maid of honor at a wedding before because she was always stuck being the flower girl.

"I'd love to be the maid of honor Shirigane san," Lettuce replied in content.

"that's wonderful, now we have to grab Pudding, Ichigo, and Mint and let them know." Zakuro announced walking out of the kitchen, followed by Lettuce. Ryou and Keiichiro stood in silence for a moment in deep thought. Finally Keiichiro broke the silence,

"Ryou…" Ryou looked over at Keiichiro with a response of 'hm?' Keiichiro embraced his lover firmly. Ryou returned the love with a warm kiss.

"Don't worry Keiichiro. Everything will be just fine. Lettuce eventually took the situation well, Zakuro already knew, we'll be just fine with the other three knowing." Keiichiro looked at Ryou with tear on the edge of his eye lids. Ryou wiped them away gently with a warm smile on his face. Suddenly there was a sound of three girls squealing with excitement. Both of the men turned their heads to see Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding with huge smiles on their faces.

"Aw! Kawaii!" The three Mews said like a chorus. Pudding rushed over on her balance ball throwing peddles in the air around the two lovers.

"A WEDDING, A WEDDING, THERE'S GOING TO BE A WEDDING NA NO DA!" Pudding alleged in excitement. Ichigo and Mint zipped over to Keiichiro giggling and chattering about the wedding plans. Keiichiro beamed with embarrassment while Ryou had his arm around him.

"You two make such a cute couple nya," Ichigo meowed in anticipation. Mint turned to Ryou asking him questions he never even though of before.

"after your married, whose going to have the baby? Where are you going for your honey moon? Whose the best man? Is Akasaka san going to wear a dress?" Ryou finally fell over yelling,

"SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Keiichiro bent down next to Ryou and pecked him on the forehead.

"Now Ryou kun these questions could help us plan the wedding silly." Ryou sat up and gave into his lovers charm,

"I guess your right Keiichiro. We'll need all the help we can get for the wedding. For starters, Mint, Ichigo, Zakuro you will be the brides maids. Pudding you will be the flower girl." All three girl jumped with joy while Zakuro nodded her head in agreement.

"As long as I get to design our dresses for the brides maids and maid of honor." Zakuro replied. Ryou and Keiichiro nodded in agreement as well cuddling in their glory. They would be married in the summer, giving the love birds plenty of time to plan the wedding.

OK! Next chapter coming up! thank you aka shi shippers (Akasaka x Shirigane Shipper for reading the chapters so far. I will still keep you up to date when I write more chapters


	5. The Wedding Planners

The Wedding plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… I just like making the characters my own little puppets on strings

Ryou: STOP YANKING MY BUTT STRING! IT'S VERY UNCOMFTERBLE!

Keiichiro: that sounds like a thong…. -blink blink- ew 

May

Cherry blossom peddles fluctuated in the wind while a certain grey cat sat perched on one of the many arms of the beautiful cherry blossom tree. The feline was dazed in a way as he stared down at the handsome Keiichiro Akasaka. He purred so softly just thinking of Keiichiro being his husband in the summer wedding soon to come. Just below Ryou, Keiichiro was leaning against the gigantic sweet smelling tree, allowing flourished peddles to land on his shoulders. Everything seemed calm, The Mew Mew's were out for the day being, "THE TOKYO MEW MEW WEDDING PLANNERS!" This gave Ryou and Keiichiro an opportunity to be alone together in their hunk of burning love (ok that just popped in my head, I swear nee).

The grey cat jumped from the tree, landing on the ground next to Keiichiro. Keiichiro looked down at his beloved neko-Chan with a quirky smile.

"Why don't we go inside for a saucer of milk," Keiichiro joked. Ryou looked up at his fiancé with a questionable glint to his eyes.

"Keiichiro you know I don't drink milk out of a saucer…" of course being serious all the time he didn't catch the joke that slipped out of Keiichiro's mouth. Keiichiro chuckled while picking up the neko to head inside of the comfort of the café.

Inside the kitchen of the girly café, Keiichiro was whipping up a chocolate fondue for the both of them to share. Ryou licked his lips from the tempting smelling of melting chocolate. Especially when it was special dark Godiva chocolate which in fact was a very rich chocolate. Keiichiro turned to his beloved with a chocolate covered strawberry at hand. Ryou was about to stretch his neck out to grab the treat from Keiichiro's hand, when the strawberry drew further from the blonde.

"uh- uh, let the strawberry come to you Ryou Chan." Keiichiro said in a sly tone. Ryou pouted slightly for not having his way but gave in willingly. Keiichiro placed one side of the strawberry in his own mouth getting close to Ryou's mouth. Ryou sniffed the strawberry then licked it. Keiichiro then parked the chocolate strawberry between Ryou's lips, letting him nibble at the treat. Once the strawberry was finished they shared a very chocolaty kiss together. Their tongues intertwined, hearts beating at an uncontrollable rate. Keiichiro broke apart to catch a breath as well as locking the exits of the kitchen. Ryou knew what was going on so we went along with it by dipping a tiny spoon in the chocolate and applying a smudge on the corner of his lip all the way down his neck. Keiichiro came back over once the doors were ceiled tight starting to unzip Ryou's black shirt and licking the chocolate from the nape of Ryou's neck. As Ryou was stepping back he slipped on a little drip of chocolate landing on the floor with Keiichiro on top of him. They both laughed as they stripped on the floor preparing the their fiasco to begin.

Keiichiro sat with his back against the island in the center of the kitchen while Ryou sat in Keiichiro's lap near his nether regions. With just a slight adjustment the two were at it like rabbits (or in this case cats ). Ryou covered his mouth with one hand as his body moved vertical during the escapade at hand. Keiichiro slowed his movements down to say,

"why aren't you being loud?" Ryou fell forward clutching on to Keiichiro's body whispering,

"I'm ashamed… I don't want anyone to hear us." Keiichiro cupped Ryou's face in his hands chuckling.

"The girls said they weren't going to be here until tomorrow… we'll be just fine… unless they needed us they would call." Keiichiro reassured his lover as he pulled out his cell phone from his discarded pants. Ryou smiled with pleasure and relief knowing there was a plan. They continued this for the next few hours but in a different location, of course it was the bedroom.

Ok chapter 6 coming up! nee… I hope you liked this chapter … it was short but the next chapter I will try to write more… thank you again and keep reading nee


	6. Wedding Bells

Wedding bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Yeah that's it, I don't own it nee

June

The night before the wedding, Keiichiro and Ryou spent the whole night together, eating chocolate covered strawberries, and talking about fond memories.

"everything turned out just fine Keiichiro. The mew mews know about us, and were getting married tomorrow." Ryou whispered to Keiichiro has he wrapped his naked arms around him. Keiichiro sighed softly and nodded in response. Ryou then leaned on Keiichiros bare chest listening to his beating heart.

"Keiichiro, why are you so quiet tonight?" Ryou said breaking all silence in the room. Keiichiro looked down at the blond and smiled.

"wedding day jitters Ryou Chan." Ryou smiled continuing to cuddle the taller man. Truth be told Ryou was having wedding day jitters of his own. Though all that was covered up that night by a romantic evening with each other.

_The next day…_

Ryou woke up the next day with no partner in bed. Of course, it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding so Ryou had to respect the fact Keiichiro has to leave the blond. So with out further ado, he got out of bed and headed for the closet in his hotel room to find his wedding tuxedo, which happened to be white mostly, and along his cufflinks her a tint of gold. Ryou smiled surprised how good of a job Zakuro did on his tuxedo. Soon he stopped staring at his handsome tux and slipped right into it.

Mean while, Keiichiro was in the ball room marveling at the decorations. Then he noticed the alter. He froze in awe, admiring the white alter stand which gleamed in the light. It seemed to remind him of heaven in a way that could not be explained. Maybe it could only be described as, pure. This made Keiichiro feel warm inside.

Later on, that day, the wedding took place. Keiichiro stood at the alter awaiting his beloveds arrival. The music played in the back round with a soft melody. The air smelled of something mysteriously tropical. As for the his surroundings, it was what he always dreamt his wedding would look like. The brides maids wore white Lolita dresses with the colors that matched their color. For example, Ichigo wore pink on certain areas on her dress, pudding had gold, mints was an icy blue, and Zakuros dress had a violet color to it. As for Lettuce, her dress was green along some parts of the dress but was definitely different from the others dresses.

Soon when everything went quiet, Ryou was at the alter holding Keiichiros hand. Both men turned to the priestess who stood before them. Her hair in a small pony tail with some hair falling in her face with fox ears and tail, holding a bible. She started off saying,

"we are all gathered here today to unite these men together in holy matrimony nee. If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your piece nee!" there was a silence among the room for a moment. The priestess smiled foxy like, and continued to on with the ceremony. Keiichiro spoke first,

"with this hand, I shall lift your sorrows," he lifted a glass cup from the table in front of him and continued, "your cut will never empty, for I will be your wine." finally he pulled out a ring and placed it on Ryou's left ring finger finishing off, "with this ring, I ask you to be mine." Ryou smiled contently and repeated the same verses Keiichiro had recited.

Once Ryou had completed the verses, the kitsune priestess slapped her book closed and announced loud enough,

"YOU MAY KISS THE GROOM NEE!" both men grabbed a hold of each other and made each others lips collide. Along with a camera flash from the priestess, who wagged her tail with excitement.

"oh boy wait until the girls hear about this nee!" the priestess shrieked in excitement, along with jumping out a window. Ichigo shouted at the kitsune as she made her get away,

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD GIVE US THAT PICTURE! YOU TRICKED US!" soon all the mew mews were after the priestess leaving the two lovers still making out at the alter.

**The End**

**I know this last chapter was short but that was as long my inspiration would get…. But thank you all for reading this fan fiction. I will be writing more fan fictions later on from the category KINGDOM HEARTS! Hope you all enjoyed **


End file.
